


i actually didn't think of a title for this one

by stayclean_embracethevoid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: :3, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Tickle Fights, just two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayclean_embracethevoid/pseuds/stayclean_embracethevoid
Summary: It was a beautiful day on Angel Island. The blue sky was clear as can be and the sun cast it’s rays down into the thick jungle.The jungle of which Sonic was currently traversing. Somersaulting over spike traps and swinging on vines over shallow water has never been so fun, considering who The Blue Blur was looking for.Knuckles, of course.





	i actually didn't think of a title for this one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction published on here. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆
> 
> i'm an amateur writer, so feedback and comments are appreciated. (　＾∇＾)
> 
> if i made a grammatical mistake/error anywhere, lemme know so i can fix! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> thank you very much for reading!

__

It was a beautiful day on Angel Island. The blue sky was clear as can be and the sun cast it’s rays down into the thick jungle.

The jungle of which Sonic was currently traversing. Somersaulting over spike traps and swinging on vines over shallow water has never been so fun, considering who The Blue Blur was looking for.

Knuckles, of course. As Sonic avoided the many traps this jungle was littered with, his thoughts drifted to the red echidna, object of his current affections.

Sonic thought about what Knuckles was doing now. Down in Hidden Palace gazing upon the Master Emerald? Walking about checking for intruders? Inspecting his traps? Maybe playing with the multitudes of Flickies or destroying Badniks that haven’t been wrecked yet.  
Sonic smiled as he imagined all those things. Knuckles was certainly adorable. An adorable cowboy.

  
Sonic should’ve been paying attention to where he was running instead of daydreaming, because he tripped.

  
As Sonic tripped, he felt his ankle get caught on something, and he felt a twinge of panic as a rope tightened around his ankle and hauled him into the air. The blue hedgehog heard a chuckle coming from a nearby bush and relaxed when he recognized Knuckles voice. The red echidna walked out of the bush, snickering, to Sonic. “Long time no see, Knuckles!”

Knuckles put his hands on his hips and walked underneath Sonic. “I saw you the day before yesterday, Sonic.” The hedgehog shrugged and grinned, staring into Knuckles onyx eyes, who were trained on the rope tied around ankle. Those beautiful onyx eyes. Sonic wishes he could just gaze into them forever-- “So, em, do you wanna get down from there?” Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded and curled into a ball, cutting the rope with his sharp quills.

Knuckles immediately outstretched his arms to catch Sonic, who wrapped his arms around the echidna’s neck. “That was a pretty crafty trap, Nakko. Anyone but me would be in trouble.” Knuckles smirked and started to walk through the jungle with the hedgie in his arms. “The only reason you got caught in that trap is because I _just_ set it up.”  
Sonic let out a short laugh. “That’s true but hey, we can pretend right?” He nuzzled the echidna’s shoulder, before jumping out of his arms and turning around to face him.

“Also, you deserve payback for that trap, Knux.” Sonic raised his like claws. “Tickle attack!” Knuckles already expected Sonic to run towards him, so he strafed to the right to dodge. But Sonic expected this too, and tackled Knuckles to the ground.  
The echidna laughed as Sonic pinned him to the dirt, and trailed his hand up and down his sides. “S-Stop, stop!” Knuckles wheezed in between his laughter. “Ha-ha, I give, I give!” Sonic smirked smugly and ceased the tickling, before being pinned by Knuckles, who sat on his stomach. “Oof, you’re heavy.”

Knuckles made an offended face at him. “ _What?_ I have super speed, not super strength.” Knuckles chuckled before speaking. “I’m kidding. But now it’s time for double revenge!” Sonic only stared at Knuckles’ hands. “Bro, I doubt you could tickle me with those bulky mitts, dude.” The red echidna took Sonic’s hand in his and curled it up into a fist, before closing his hand over Sonic’s. “Well, my hand eats your hand.”  
The Blue Blur gasped. “That’s hand vore!” He pushed Knuckles off to the side, and the echidna burst into giggles. Sonic couldn’t help but laugh too, before taking Knuckles’ hand. “We’re both a bunch of dorks, Knuckie.” The echidna smiled and looked into Sonic’s eyes. “I know.”

  
Sonic snaked his arm around Knuckles’ waist, pulling him closer before entangling their legs together. “You know, you’re such a loveable dork, you know that?” Knuckles smirked. “What, you didn’t already notice?” Sonic nuzzled the echidna’s shoulder, before grinning mischievously. “Well, now that I think about it, you’re not a loveable dork; you’re a moron.” Knuckles turned around. “Hey--!” Sonic placed his hands on the side of Knuckles’ head and pulled him closer so their noses touched. “But you’re _my_ moron.”  
Knuckles blushed, flustered. “You’re m-my moron too!” Sonic started into Red’s eyes for a moment, before winking. “That’s right,” He said, before adding, “But I’m less of a moron than you.”

Knuckles sat up and crossed his arms. “You’re mean.” Sonic laughed before yawning. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He tackled the pouting Knuckles to the ground once again, smiling. “Alright, alright, you’re slightly less of a moron than me, OK?” Knuckles nodded and pulled Sonic into a warm embrace.  
Sonic had his head laying on Knuckles’ chest, the echidna running his gloved hand through his quills. The blue hedgehog breathed in through his nose and relaxed. Knuckles smelled nice, like the earth (though, that may be because he’s covered head-to-toe in dirt,) and the ocean.

Sonic flicked his ear. “Knuckles, we’re covered in dirt and mud.” The echidna raised his hand and pet Sonic’s head. “So?” Sonic purred at the petting before frowning. “We need to take a bath.” Knuckles shrugged. “Do I smell?” Sonic shook his head. “No.” “Then we can bathe later.” Sonic pouted as Knuckles ran his hand through his quills again, before rubbing the hedgehog’s back. Sonic purred and moved to lay on Knuckles side, before placing his head on Knuckles’ shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I guess you do have a point.” Sonic yawned, before slowly descending to the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction published on here. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆
> 
> i'm an amateur writer, so feedback and comments are appreciated. (　＾∇＾)
> 
> if i made a grammatical mistake/error anywhere, lemme know so i can fix! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> thank you very much for reading!


End file.
